El Nuevo Imperio
by Black Omnimon
Summary: El Imperio, una poderosa organizacion interplanetaria, ha invadido la tierra.Enemigos de poder nunca antes visto se enfrentaran a los Saiyajin, en una serie de batallas que decidiran el destino del universo. Capitulo 5, Dejen Reviews!
1. AvatarGamma! Los guerreros de la tierra!

Veinte años después de que el terrible Majin Buu fuera derrotado, la Tierra había estado en paz, sin enemigos que pudieran desafiar los poderes de los Guerreros-Z, pero...

Tres esferas de metal se acercaban al planeta Tierra rápidamente, no eran como las capsulas Saiyajin, sino que estas no tenían ventana visible y tenían letras en un idioma desconocido al nuestro. Al aproximarse a la orbita terrestre, las tres naves se separaron en distancia y cayeron en diferentes partes del planeta…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre verde con capa y turbante volaba rápidamente sobre el mar, hacia la dirección donde la primera esfera había caído...

"Que demonios fue eso? Ese poder es muy extraño…"Murmuro un desconcertado Piccolo mientras volaba sobre el mar en dirección al lugar de donde el poder surgía "No se puede identificar si es un Ki maligno o benigno…"

"Sentiste ese poder, tu también, Piccolo?" Dijo Krillin. "Estábamos en Kame-House cuando sentimos ese extraño poder, y decidimos explorar…" Krillin junto con Yamcha y Tenshinhan se habían incorporado al vuelo de Piccolo.

"Por fin, Algo que pueda poner a prueba mi entrenamiento durante tantos años" Declaro Tenshinhan. "Aunque no se siente como un Ki maligno…"

"Eh… Yo no creo que podamos con un poder como ese…" Dijo rápidamente Yamcha. "Espero que no sea enemigo ya que no estoy en forma…"

Llegaron a una pequeña isla con exótica vegetación y un gran volcán. Los cuatro Guerreros-Z aterrizaron en la isla.

Se veía como una isla normal mientras caminaban, el extraño poder de magnitud semejante a la de Cell Perfecto era lo único que guiaba a los guerreros a donde deberían de ir.

Encontraron una esfera plateada, de un metro de diámetro aproximadamente, con runas escritas en su superficie, lo que estuviera produciendo el extraño Ki estaba adentro.

"Que podrá ser esto…" Murmuro Piccolo "No es tecnología de este planeta, tampoco de Namek…"

"Esto me recuerda mucho a las naves de los Saiyajins…" Dijo Krillin. "Me pregunto quien estara adentro…"

"Esto es muy interesante…" Dijo Tenshinhan "Que clase de ser estará adentro…"

"Esto bien podria valer unos 30,000 Zenis" Murmuro Yamcha. "Seria rico…"

La capsula esférica comenzó a emitir una luz tan fuerte que cegó a los guerreros, cuando la luz se habia ido, ya no estaba la esfera. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre con un traje negro y cabello blanco y corto.

"Aterrizaje logrado sin ningún contratiempo" Dijo con una voz fría e inhumana "Procediendo a eliminar los habitantes" Añadió.

"Eliminarnos?" Dijo Piccolo "No me hagas reir…"

"Esta incrementando su poder, va a atacar…" Dijo Krillin "Prepárense chicos…"

"Lograre ver cuanto he mejorado en estos veinte años " Declaro Tenshinhan con un tono de emocion en su voz. "Yo quiro pelear primero…"

"No, Yo peleare primero" Dijo Yamcha "Quiero ver que tan bueno es este tipo, si tanto desea eliminarnos…."

Yamcha ataco al enemigo con rápidos golpes, aunque todos eran bloqueados por el extraño con un poco de dificultad, después de unos egundos, Yamcha retrocedio y comenzo a cargar un gran Sokidan del tamaño de su cuerpo, lo lanzo, el enemigo lo detuvo con dificultad y lo lanzo a los aires.

Tenshinhan rápidamente ataco con fuertes golpes al enemigo, aunque este los bloqueaba con dificultad ,Tenshinhan dio un gran salto y lanzo un Kikoho de gran tamaño. El Kikoho acertó en el enemigo, pero este seguía vivo aunque levemente herido y cansado.

Krillin comenzó a atacar, el era el mas poderoso de los humanos, pero aun asi todos sus golpes fueron detenidos. Krillin retrocedió, "Kame… Hame… Haaaa!" un fuerte rayo de energia salio disparado hacia el enemigo, este puso las dos manos al frente y se ezforzo para detener el KameHameHa de Krillin, y lo logro.

Piccolo se quito su pesada capa y turbante y avanzo hacia el enemigo, Piccolo comenzó a atacar a el enemigo con brutal fuerza y velocidad, El extraño lograba parar los golpes de Piccolo con gran dificultad. Piccolo se elevo levemente, puso su mano izquierda sobre su muñeca derecha. "Bakurikimaha!" Un fuerte disparo de energía dio directo en el pecho del extraño, causando que cayera al suelo después de haber volado violentamente.

"Mi nombre es Avatar-Gamma" Declaro el extraño con esa fría voz "Y es mi misión exterminar a la raza terrestre"

Avatar-Gamma se teletransportó rápidamente detrás de Yamcha lanzándolo hacia una roca, casi inconciente, con una poderosa patada.

Tenshinhan intento darle un golpe, pero Avatar-Gamma ya se habia teletransportado detrás de el y con un fuerte golpe lo lanzo por los aires.

Avatar-Gamma entonces se teletransportó al frente de Krillin y lo derribo de un solo golpe en el estomago, sin ninguna dificultad.

Piccolo ataco rápidamente a Avatar-Gamma, mientras este se defendía con dificultad. Después de unos segundos, Avatar-Gamma se teletransportó detrás de Piccolo y lanzo un fuerte rayo de energía azul a Piccolo, que fue derribado fácilmente por el ataque…


	2. El fin de AvatarGamma

Los cuerpos de Tenshinhan, Yamcha y Krillin yacían inconcientes en esa isla, llena de vegetación con vida animal por doquier, un gran volcán en medio de la isla adornaba el paisaje. Era difícil pensar que en esa hermosa isla fuera testigo de una batalla tan sangrienta.

"No puede ser... no me esperaba que fuera casi tan poderoso como Cell Perfecto" Dijo un agotado Piccolo "Pero en estos 20 años me he vuelto mas fuerte, tengo que derrotar a este enemigo…"

"El Namek sigue vivo" Dijo Avatar-Gamma con su inhumana voz "Todo ser que habite el planeta Tierra tiene que ser eliminado. Sin Excepción."

Piccolo ataco al Avatar-Gamma con rápidos y poderosos golpes que este detuvo fácilmente, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Eventualmente una patada del Namek conecto y lanzo volando a el Avatar-Gamma hacia unas rocas. Piccolo abrió la boca y lanzo un gran rayo de energía que exploto al contacto con Avatar-Gamma. El Namek sonrió.

"Asi es como debe de ser" Murmuro Piccolo "No voy a permitir que me derrotes tan fácilmente"

"…" Avatar-Gamma se elevo por los aires mientras mantenía su serio rostro, sin ningun rastro de emoción. No tenia sangre ni heridas del ataque de Piccolo. "Vas a ser eliminado"

Avatar-Gamma ataco rápidamente con una lluvia de golpes de los cuales solo algunos conectaron con Piccolo. Después de unos momentos logro conectar una serie de golpes al estomago de Piccolo, y con un fuerte codazo aventó al Namek hacia el suelo. Las dos manos de el Avatar-Gamma comenzaron a brillar con una fuerte luz azul, y este comenzó a lanzar una serie de esferas de energía hacia Piccolo, las cuales acertaron y una gran explosión se genero.

"Agh…" Piccolo gruño mientras se levantaba herido "Maldito monstruo…"

"Los habitantes de el planeta Tierra son demasiado débiles" Dijo Avatar-Gamma con su extraña voz "Será muy fácil eliminarlos para nosotros"

"Que?" Dijo un sorprendido Piccolo " Hay otros monstruos como ustedes?"

"Esa pregunta no puedo responderla" Dijo Avatar-Gamma prestando atención en la pregunta de Piccolo

Piccolo furioso comenzó a dar golpes y patadas poderosas al misterioso Avatar-Gamma, este con dificultad las paraba, aunque eventualmente varias de ellas conectaron. Piccolo se elevo a los cielos y sujeto su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda, "Haaaa!" una gran esfera de energía de color púrpura salio disparada hacia el Avatar-Gamma, quien en un esfuerzo intento detener la esfera de energía, sin éxito alguno.

Después de que el humo de la gran explosión que fue generada se dispersara, Avatar-Gamma salio intacto, sin heridas, y sin cansancio alguno mostrado.

"No… Imposible… Que demonios es esa cosa…" Piccolo se dijo a si mismo "No muestra cansancio alguno, y mi energía se esta agotando…"

"Yo soy invencible, no puedes provocar daño alguno en mi…" Dijo Avatar-Gamma tranquilamente.

"Maldito monstruo, juro que te voy a matar!" Grito Piccolo desesperado "Ahhhhh!"

Piccolo voló rápidamente hacia Avatar-Gamma e intento dar un fuerte golpe al Avatar-Gamma, el cual esquivo a tiempo el ataque y lanzo un codazo a Piccolo, que lo lanzo hacia el suelo, antes de que cayera, Avatar-Gamma que ya estaba ahí lanzo una patada que lanzo volando al guerrero hacia arriba, Avatar-Gamma rápidamente voló para interceptar a Piccolo de nuevo, junto sus manos y dio un fuerte golpe al Namek que lo aventó directo al suelo, dejando un gran cráter. El Avatar-Gamma empezó a cargar energía en la palma de su mano y lanzo un gran rayo de energía azul que dio directo en Piccolo, formando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se había despejado, Piccolo seguía en pie, herido y lleno de sangre, pero en pie, como un gran guerrero que no piensa rendirse.

"Usare toda mi energía en este ataque… Juro que te derrotare… Maldito Monstruo..." Dijo Piccolo, determinado y furioso mientras reunía energía en su cuerpo.

"Tus posibilidades de derrotarme son nulas" Dijo el enemigo "Es hora de que te rindas…"

"¿¡Y dejarme eliminarme por ti? ¡¡Jamás!" Grito Piccolo furioso mientras ponía su dedo indice en la frente.

"Ahora…" Dijo Avatar-Gamma mientras caminaba hacia Piccolo "Es hora de acabar contigo…" Ahora corría.

"MAKANKOSAPPPOOOOUUUU!" Grito Piccolo mientras un poderoso y delgado rayo de energía color naranja avanzaba hacia el Avatar-Gamma.

El poderoso Makankosappou de Piccolo dio directo en el estomago del Avatar-Gamma, creando una gran explosión de grandes cantidades de energía y levantando una gruesa capa de polvo. Piccolo, cayo al suelo, consiente, pero sin energía para moverse.

Cuando la capa de polvo se levanto, el Avatar-Gamma seguía de pie, con un gran agujero en el estomago y sin brazo izquierdo, sus heridas revelaban que no era humano, ya que eran visibles partes metálicas y cables a través de ellas. Era un Androide.

"Lo… Sabía... Un Androide…" Murmuro Piccolo en el suelo "Maldito muñeco de hojalata…"

"Daño recibido considerable, Iniciando reparación" Dijo Avatar-Gamma, mientras, ante el asombro de Piccolo, el brazo de Avatar-Gamma empezaba a regenerarse lentamente…

"KIKOHOU!"

"SOKIDAN!"

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

Gritaron los tres humanos que habian recobrado conciencia a causa del ataque de Piccolo, usando toda su energia combinada, lanzaron los poderos ataques hacia el Avatar-Gamma antes de que este se pudiera regenerar completamente, provocando una gran explosion y una gran capa de polvo y tierra.

Cuando el polvo se disperso, lo unico que quedaba de el Avatar-Gamma era una marca negra en el suelo. Avatar-Gamma habia sido destruido.

Mientras Tanto…

Otra esfera plateada con misterioso lenguaje escrito en ella, se estrellaba en un lugar llamado "Satan City"


	3. AvatarBeta! Batalla de Goten y Trunks!

Trunks tenia 28 años y trabajaba como presidente de Capsule Corp. Junto con su madre y su padre, el cual se había convertido en el jefe de seguridad de la compañía, cabe decir que este trabajo le resultaba muy fácil al rey de los Saiyajin.

Goten, de 27 años, trabajaba en la Universidad de Orange Star, Gohan también trabajaba ahí como profesor de física, trabajo que el disfrutaba. Goku no trabajaba, y no era necesario, ya que siempre llevaba alimento a la casa, y tenia tiempo para entrenar con Uub.

* * *

La ciudad de Satan City estaba tranquila, era fin de semana, y las familias se divertian juntas. Goten y Trunks estaban jugando videojuegos, cuando una explosión se escucho del otro lado de la ciudad…

"¡Trunks¿Escuchaste eso?" Dijo Goten alarmado "¡Siento un fuerte Ki hacia esa dirección!"

"Es cierto, vamos a investigar." Contesto Trunks "Esto sera muy emocionante…"

Los dos muchachos volaron hacia la dirección en la que se había escuchado esa explosión, cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que toda esa area de la ciudad estaba en ruinas, habia varios cuerpos sin vida entre estas…

En medio se encontraba un hombre en traje negro, con el cabello blanco.

"¡Su Ki es muy poderoso, ten cuidado Trunks!" Dijo Goten.

"¡Demonios¿Tu hiciste esto?" ¡Grito Trunks "Responde!"

"Yo vine aquí para eliminar a la raza que habita este planeta…" Dijo el extraño "Yo soy Avatar-Beta"

Trunks voló rápidamente hacia el Avatar-Beta y le empezó a golpear rápidamente, pero el androide detuvo todos sus golpes sin dificultad alguna, Trunks retrocedió y se paro en un edificio cercano, empezo a mover sus manos rápidamente y lanzo una esfera de energia naranja hacia Avatar-Beta, quien fácilmente la desvió con un suave movimiento de su brazo.

Avatar-Beta se apareció rápidamente enfrente de Trunks y con una patada lo mando a los cielos, Avatar-Beta lo intercepto y después de una serie de golpes lo estrello en el suelo.

Goten ataco al androide rápidamente, este lograba parar sus golpes sin mucha dificultad, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su amigo. Goten retrocedió con un gran salto y lanzo un rápido KameHameHa. Avatar-Beta tuvo dificultades en pararlo, pero lo logro.

Avatar-Beta se teletransportó detrás de Goten y le lanzo un fuerte rayo de energia azul, lo que envió a Goten directo hacia un edificio cercano

"Es muy poderoso, no lo podremos derrotar asi, Trunks…" Dijo Goten sonriendo levemente.

"Es cierto, tendremos que transformarnos." Dijo Trunks tambien sonriendo.

Los dos se transformaron en Súper Saiyajins, Trunks voló ha una velocidad increíble hacia el Avatar-Beta y empezaron a intercambiar rápidos golpes, Trunks tenia una clara ventaja, pero conforme pasaban los minutos Trunks se iba agotando mas y Avatar-Beta seguia totalmente igual. El androide logro conectar un fuerte golpe al estomago de Trunks, inmediatamente después, con un fuerte codazo, envió a Trunks hacia el suelo.

Goten ataco, el lograba conectar mas golpes de los que recibía en la feroz pelea, pero de igual manera que lo que sucedió con Trunks, Goten se agotaba. Avatar-Beta tomo a goten del pie, y lo lanzo hacia un edificio, el cual le cayo encima a al joven Saiyajin.

"Trunks, debemos atacar juntos.." Dijo Goten mientras se quitaba unas rocas de encima "Separados no le podremos ganar…"

"Te refieres a usar la fusion?" Pregunto Trunks

"No." Dijo Goten "Si usamos la fusión lo derrotaremos de un solo ataque, y tendríamos que esperar treinta minutos para regresar a la normalidad, Que aburrido"

"Si¡tienes razón!" Dijo Trunks riendo.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, Avatar-Beta comenzó a golpear a Trunks, el androide lanzo una fuerte patada hacia Trunks que lo mando volando hacia los cielos, Avatar-Beta lo alcanzo y lo empezo a golpear, finalizando con un golpe que envio a Trunks hacia el suelo, levantando una gran capa de polvo.

Goten intento atacar a Avatar-Beta con una patada, pero el androide la evadio fácilmente y con un codazo envió a Goten al suelo.

Avatar-Beta voló aun mas alto, y cargo una gran esfera de energia azul que liberaba grandes cantidades de energia, el androide lanzo la gran esfera de energia que causo una gran explosion. Cuando la gran capa de polvo se disperso, una gran parte de la ciudad quedo hecha un desierto. Goten y Trunks no eran visibles.

"Los terrícolas han sido eliminados…" Declaro Avatar-Beta "Ahora tengo que continuar con mi misión, aniquilar a los habitantes del planeta Tierra" Avatar-Beta comenzó a elevarse, preparándose para volar…

"¡Avatar-Beta!" Trunks comenzo a mover sus manos, y finalmente "¡Toma Esto!"

Una esfera de energía color naranja fue disparada hacia Avatar-Beta, quien la estaba deteniendo con mucha dificultad.

"Estupido terrícola…"Murmuro Avatar-Beta "No… me venceras… con esto…"

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Grito Goten mientras el poderoso rayo de energia iba en dirección al androide.

Avatar-Beta estaba deteniendo con una mano el ataque de Trunks y con la otra el de Goten, el poder de los Súper Saiyajin era demasiado para el, su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse y varios cables y piezas mecánicas salían de su cuerpo, eventualmente los dos poderes de energia aplastaron a el androide, causando que explotara.

"Lo logramos, Trunks" Dijo Goten.

"Es cierto, pero, casi un cuarto de la ciudad esta en ruinas" Dijo Trunks "Y todas esas personas…"

"No se preocupen, Muchachos" Dijo Gohan, la mayoría esta a salvo. "Pero me temo que la Tierra esta en problemas, hace poco, senti que Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha y Krillin pelearon contra un enemigo. Y ahora mismo siento que mi papa y Vegeta estan peleando cerca de nuestra casa, Goten. Su batalla acaba de comenzar"

"Cierto, el enemigo que ellos estan peleando tiene prácticamente la misma fuerza que el que nosotros combatimos ahora…"

"Es cierto…" Pensó Trunks "Los padres de Goten invitaron a los míos a comer"

* * *

Una nave espacial se acercaba a la Tierra , en ella, varios androides, no muy poderosos, operaban varias computadoras, las cuales habian monitoreado las batallas de Avatar-Gamma y Avatar-Beta. Un homre alto, de cabello blanco largo y que vestia una gran capa negra se sentaba en una silla enmedio de todos ellos.

"No es posible que esten derrotando a la unidad de exploracion Avatar..." Dijo el General Adelbert "La Tierra es un planeta con increible cantidad de recursos naturales, y su inclusion al imperio podria beneficiarnos..."

"Quiere que aterrizemos en la tierra, General?" Pregunto uno de los androides.

"Si"

* * *

Continuara... 


	4. AvatarAlpha! Los SSj3!

El bosque estaba en llamas, en el centro había un hombre vestido de negro con una gran cabellera plateada que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el extraño lanzaba esferas de energía a los árboles y a los animales.

"¿Quien eres tu, y que quieres?" pregunto Goku, que acababa de llegar a el lugar "¡¿Porqué destruyes el bosque!"

"Yo soy Avatar-Alpha" Declaro el extraño con voz fría "Es mi misión acabar con los habitantes de este planeta"

"Mi nombre es Goku" Dijo el Saiyajin, que vestía su tradicional traje rojo "Y no se de donde vengas, pero no dejare que hagas esto"

Goku se lanzo hacia el Avatar-Alpha, dio fuertes golpes y patadas que eran bloqueados con problemas por el Avatar-Alpha. Goku se teletransportó hacia atrás de el Avatar-Alpha e intento atacar por atrás, pero Avatar-Alpha reacciono y logro detener esos golpes también.

Goku seguía golpeando sin éxito al Avatar-Alpha cuando este contraataco con una fuerte patada que dejo a Goku inmóvil por unos segundos, seguido de varios golpes de los cuales todos acertaron sin ningún problema. Avatar-Alpha se elevo a los aires y lanzo una gran esfera de energía azul hacia Goku, el cual no tuvo tiempo de defenderse del ataque enemigo, Goku cayo al suelo, herido. Una patada lanzo por los aires a el Avatar-Alpha.

"Eres increíblemente fuerte…" Dijo Goku entusiasmado mientras se levantaba "…pero no puedo dejar que sigas destruyendo el Bosque y menos toda la Tierra"

"Eres muy débil, serás eliminado fácilmente." Declaro Avatar-Alpha con indiferencia

"No has visto mi verdadero poder" Dijo Goku mientras se transformaba en Super Saiyajin "¡Ahora si, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres!"

Los dos oponentes chocaron en el aire, los dos recibían y detenían gran cantidad de golpes, parecía que estaban parejos. En pocos minutos, la velocidad de la pelea había incrementado tanto que ya no era visible a simple vista.

Goku rápidamente se teletransportó hacia los cielos y lanzo un poderoso KameHameHa hacia el Avatar-Alpha, este logro detectar la energía del ataque antes de que lo golpeara e intento detenerlo, después de unos segundos, el KameHameHa de Goku había desintegrado casi por completo a Avatar-Alpha.

Pero para sorpresa de el Súper Saiyajin, las piezas metálicas de Avatar-Alpha tomaron un estado liquido y se unieron de nuevo. Goku ya se había dado cuenta de que el oponente era un androide.

Avatar-Alpha voló hacia Goku, y los dos comenzaron de nuevo a pelear con una increíble velocidad. A unos minutos de comenzada la pelea, Goku estaba empezando a cansarse mientras que el Androide seguía sin rastros de cansancio.

Avatar-Alpha se elevo mas arriba de las nubes, puso sus dos manos juntas y lanzo un fuerte rayo de energía rojo, que amenazaba con destruir el planeta. Goku rápidamente puso sus manos hacia delante, detienendo la fuerte descarga de energía. Unos momentos después, Goku cayó al suelo, cansado.

"¡Estupido Kakaroto!" Dijo Vegeta enfadado, que había visto gran parte de la batalla, con su ya tradicional vestimenta azul "¿¡Porque te dejas vencer tan fácilmente por este gusano?"

"Todos los que se opongan serán eliminados" Declaro Avatar-Alpha

"Maldita pieza de basura…" Grito Vegeta "¡Te voy a eliminar!"

Vegeta voló rápidamente hacia el Avatar-Alpha y empezó a atacar con rápidos golpes y patadas, aunque casi ninguno lograba acertar. Avatar-Alpha seguía como si la batalla acabara de comenzar, y no parecía cansado, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo detener todos los ataques de Vegeta.

El Androide logro dar un gran golpe con la rodilla ha Vegeta, después comenzó ha atacarlo con múltiples golpes y patadas, y finalmente lanzo un rayo de energía directo a la cara de Vegeta.

"¡Maldición!" Grito Vegeta frustrado mientras se recuperaba "¡Maldita basura, te demostrare que soy capaz de vencerte cuando yo quiera!"

"Tu derrota es inevitable" Declaro Avatar-Alpha mientras Vegeta se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin

Vegeta comenzó a golpear al Avatar-Alpha al mismo tiempo que el androide golpeaba a Vegeta, la batalla se transformo en una serie de ráfagas que no eran visibles a simple vista, Goku observaba la batalla desde el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Vegeta empezó a enfurecerse, y con una fuerte patada lanzo a volar a el androide, después comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas de energía y finalizo con un ataque Big Bang. Hiriendo al Avatar-Alpha gravemente.

Pero tal y como había sucedido con Goku, el Avatar-Alpha reconstruyo sus partes dañadas rápidamente y sin ningún problema, A continuación, el androide comenzó a golpear a el cansado Vegeta por los aires sin dificultad alguna, después lanzo un fuerte golpe que mando a Vegeta mas allá de las nubes. Avatar-Gamma puso sus manos hacia delante y lanzo otra gran descarga de energía roja hacia Vegeta, Vegeta fue envuelto en la gran descarga de energía, y cayo al suelo cansado.

"¿Ese es todo su poder, terrícolas?" Pregunto Avatar-Alpha

"No has visto nada de mi poder todavía…" Dijo Goku sonriendo "Creo que ya es hora de pelear en serio…"

"¿Vas a usar tu máximo poder, Kakaroto?" Pregunto Vegeta sonriendo "Porque si es asi, la basura esa no tiene oportunidad."

"Ustedes serán… ELIMINADOS!" Declaro Avatar-Alpha con crueldad

Una gran cantidad de energía empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Goku, los árboles se empezaron a mover y la tierra comenzó a temblar. El cuerpo de Goku aumento en musculatura, sus cejas desaparecieron y su larga cabellera dorada se extendía hasta su cintura, se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin 3.

Avatar-Alpha comenzó a atacar a Goku, pero este paraba todos los ataques sin la mas mínima dificultad, Avatar-Alpha aumento la fuerza y la velocidad, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma. Después de unos minutos, el Avatar-Alpha, al ver que sus ataques no tenían el mas mínimo efecto, se elevo hacia la estratosfera, y comenzó a cargar energía mientras Goku miraba sonriente.

El androide lanzo una descarga de energía roja, quizás hasta con el doble de fuerza que la anterior, sin embargo, Goku la logro detener fácilmente con una sola mano.

A continuación, Goku voló rápidamente hacia el Avatar-Alpha y le dio unos cuantos golpes en la cara y en el estomago, lo que deshizo gran parte del androide. Goku se alejo y lanzo un KameHameHa, lo que termino de desintegrar a el Avatar Gamma.

"Ya acabe con el" Dijo Goku "Finalmente"

"Gran demostración de poder, Kakaroto" Dijo Vegeta seriamente "Pero me temo que esto todavía no acaba"

Vegeta señalaba hacia el suelo, y para sorpresa de Goku, pequeñas gotas de un liquido plateado se estaban juntando, parecía que el enemigo era invencible. Las gotas tomaron forma, el Avatar-Alpha seguía vivo.

"!Yo seré quien acabe contigo, basura!" Grito Vegeta "He estado entrenando para esto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir Vegeta?" Pregunto Goku desconcertado "Acaso haz…"

"¡Si, Kakaroto!" Dijo Vegeta sonriendo "¡He igualado tus poderes, y no descansare hasta superarlos!"

"Los eliminare, es mi misión"

Vegeta empezó a cargar energía, la tierra tembló y los árboles se movieron, tal como había sucedido anteriormente, el cuerpo de Vegeta creció, sus cejas desaparecieron y cabello empezó a crecer de la parte posterior de su cabeza, hasta llegar hasta su cintura, Vegeta se había transformado en un Súper Saiyajin 3.

Vegeta voló y se detuvo arrogantemente enfrente de el Avatar-Alpha, el androide comenzó a golpear a Vegeta, pero el Saiyajin no se movía.

Avatar-Alpha entonces cargo energía y lanzo la misma descarga de energía roja que había utilizado antes, Vegeta, al igual que lo había hecho Goku, lo detuvo fácilmente.

Vegeta comenzó a atacar a el androide con una serie de golpes rapidos, en menos de treinta segundos, Avatar-Alpha ya se estaba deshaciendo. Vegeta cargo energía en sus puños y los estrello, lanzando una gran descarga de energía hacia el androide, Avatar-Alpha estaba teniendo mucha dificultad en parar ese ataque y su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Goku lanzo un poderoso KameHameHa hacia el androide, los ataques combinados de Goku y Vegeta en Súper Saiyajin 3 sobrecargaron a el Avatar-Alpha, destruyendo cada una de sus piezas por completo.

Los dos Súper Saiyajin 3 se retransformaron a su estado base, y finalmente los tres androides habían sido derrotados.


	5. Invasion

Era una noche tranquila, ya había pasado una semana desde el Día en que los androides habían intentado aniquilar a la raza humana. Pero rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, en el cielo apareció un gran circulo verde brillante, después de unos segundos, una gran nave salio de el circulo, tenia forma de esfera y se alcanzaban a ver las miles de ventanas que la cubrían.

* * *

Goku salio rápidamente de su casa al sentir un enorme poder que provenía de dicha esfera en la Capital del Oeste, Gohan y Goten salieron poco después, los tres ya vestían su uniforme rojo, el de Goten siendo un poco más anaranjado en color.

* * *

Vegeta y Trunks se habían elevado un poco y ahora admiraban la gran nave esférica que había aparecido sobre la gran ciudad en la que vivían, vestían las armaduras Saiyajin que Bulma había construido para ellos, estaban emocionados por la situación, y al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados por el enorme Ki que provenía de alguien dentro de aquella nave espacial.

* * *

En la ciudad, ya una gran cantidad de personas se habían despertado a causa de la nave esférica que flotaba sobre ellos, Un ruido estremecedor, una compuerta se abrió en la parte mas alta de la nave, miles de puntos comenzaron a salir de esta, eran Androides, vestían una armadura parecida a la de los Saiyajin de Freezer, pero toda plateada y con una vestimenta negra en vez de azul, su cabello era color café, y en lugar de mano derecha tenían una especie de cañón, Los Androides comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la ciudad, dentro de pocos minutos, ya había caos y confusión, y varios edificios se quemaban.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo y Uub. Los guerreros ya se encontraban en la ciudad, estaban reunidos en el gran edificio en forma de domo que era la Corporación Capsula. En varios de ellos se notaba cierta preocupacion, ya que habian sentido el Ki tan poderoso que provenia de dentro de la nave, y la magnitud de la invasion por la que el planeta Tierra pasaba.

"Amigos…" Dijo Goku seriamente refiriéndose a los demás "Creo que tenemos un gran problema aquí…"

"El poder que proviene de ese lugar…" Dijo Gohan seriamente "Es comparable con el de Majin Buu…"

"Probablemente lo podamos derrotar, es decir, si pudimos vencer a Majin Buu" Dijo Goten, serio pero con un tono de alegria en su voz "Aunque no sabemos si ese sea todo el poder que tenga ese sujeto"

Vegeta puso una cara de disgusto "Estoy seguro que podemos con esto, No somos unos debiluchos"

Trunks miro a su padre y declaro "Pero aun así, Hay que tener cuidado, Papá"

"Pero primero hay que encargarnos de esos malditos robots" Dijo Piccolo al tiempo que se quitaba su pesada capa y turbante "Van a devastar la Tierra si no hacemos algo"

"Es Cierto, Señor Piccolo" Dijo Uub con decisión "Tenemos que destruir esos Androides"

Todos los guerreros se separaron y comenzaron a cazar a los Androides, estos eran muy rápidos, lo que dificultaba la cacería, forzando a los guerreros a atacarlos uno por uno, aunque resultaba un poco cansado, les resultaba muy fácil ya que los Androides explotaban en uno o dos golpes. Ya estaba amaneciendo y la mayoría de los Androides habían sido derrotados, pero otro sonido estremecedor se produjo en la nave que seguía igual que desde que había llegado, la compuerta se había abierto de nuevo, miles de androides volvieron a salir de la nave y la compuerta se cerró. Los Guerreros ya agotados, volvieron a reunirse.

"Esto es muy cansado y una perdida de tiempo, Goku" Declaro Piccolo

"Señor Goku" Dijo Uub "Ustedes intenten llegar hasta la nave, Piccolo y yo distraeremos a los Androides"

"Yo también les ayudare" Declaro Gohan "Son demasiados para ustedes dos"

Goku afirmo con la cabeza, Piccolo y Uub volaron hacia los androides y comenzaron a atacar a todos los que podían para llamar su atención, mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin 3 al mismo tiempo que Goten y Trunks se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin.

* * *

Los cuatro volaron rápidamente a tal velocidad que a los Androides les resultaba imposible alcanzarlos, al llegar a la parte superior de la nave, Vegeta destrozo la compuerta con una esfera de energía. Los cuatro guerreros descendieron por el túnel que los llevaría al interior de la nave. Al llegar a una gran habitación fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de Androides, Goku y Vegeta lanzaron un KameHameHa y un ataque Big Bang respectivamente y los androides fueron destruidos.

"Aquí hay dos puertas diferentes…" Dijo Goten señalando con cada mano a dos puertas que se encontraban en lados opuestos de la habitación

"Hay que separarnos." Dijo Trunks

"Podríamos destruir la nave entera y ya" Declaro Vegeta disgustado "Esta vez no escomo lo que paso en la nave de Babidi"

"No, Será mas divertido si exploramos la nave, además no sabemos absolutamente nada del enemigo y podríamos averiguar algo" Dijo Goku "Yo me iré con Goten, Y tu te iras con Trunks"

Vegeta y Trunks llegaron a una habitación donde había una gran cantidad de computadoras y papeles, así como un gran mapa holográfico de la Galaxia en el centro de la habitación, Trunks comenzó a examinar los archivos que había en las computadoras mientras Vegeta examinaba el mapa. Esa habitacion parecia ser una especie de centro de investigacion, ya que habia papeles sobre la capacidad de energia, poder y otras cosas sobre los Androides.

"Papá, al parecer hay algún tipo de maquina que produce los androides cerca" Dijo Trunks "Si logramos destruirla, virtualmente detendríamos la invasión"

"Esto es increíble…" Vegeta acababa de descubrir algo en el mapa, al parecer muy impactante, ya que no había prestado atención al comentario de su hijo "El que este a cargo de esta nave debe de ser muy poderoso"

"¿Eh¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Trunks "¿Qué has descubierto?"

"Al parecer, alguien esta intentando reconstruir el Imperio" Dijo Vegeta seriamente "El Imperio para el que yo trabaje durante tantos años…"

"Papá, Sigo sin entenderte…" Dijo Trunks "¿Qué Imperio?"

"King Cold era un gran emperador que tenia casi toda la galaxia bajo su dominio, el conquistaba planetas y exterminaba a sus habitantes, eventualmente, el planeta se convertía en parte de su Imperio" Declaro Vegeta, recordando "Después de varios años, Su hijo Freezer heredo el Imperio"

"Y que paso con ellos, papá?"

"Kakarotto acabo con Freezer, y despues de eso…" Dijo Vegeta con un leve tono de molestia en su voz. "El Imperio fue liberado y los partidarios de Freezer fueron detenidos"

"¿Pero a que te refieres con que han reconstruido el Imperio?" Pregunto Trunks "Freezer esta muerto¿no?"

"En este mapa, los planetas mas importantes del Imperio de Freezer estan marcados para conquista, Significa que el maldito que esta a cargo de esta nave…" Declaro Vegeta "Pero me encargare de esto después, vamos a destruir la fabrica de androides o lo que sea…"

Vegeta y Trunks entraron en una gran habitación prácticamente vacía, si no fuera por las pantallas que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo y derecho de esa habitación y una gran computadora en la pared de enfrente. Trunks se acerco a la computadora mientras Vegeta observaba, después de presionar unos botones, una compuerta en el techo se abrió, dejando caer a muchos Androides, probablemente unos doscientos.

"¡¿Que has hecho, Trunks?" Grito Vegeta

"Ya casi logro desactivar a los androides, eso fue la alarma, tan solo aguanta unos minutos Papá." Dijo Trunks rápidamente.

Después de 20 años, a Vegeta no le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en Súper Saiyajin 3, había estado transformado desde que habían entrado a la nave y todavía no le pesaba tanto, aunque se sentía levemente cansado. El Saiyajin detenía sin mucho esfuerzo los golpes de los androides y le era muy fácil evadir las esferas de energía que lanzaban los androides de sus cañones. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Vegeta había comenzado a perder el control, y el numero de Androides casi se había duplicado. Vegeta se elevo y lanzo un ataque Big Bang. La explosión se vio desde el exterior de la nave.

Goku y Goten se encontraban caminando por interminables pasillos repletos de Androides, les resultaba fácil el acabar ellos, pero parecía que no iban hacia ningún lado, después de varios minutos, llegaron a una habitación donde había varias computadoras. En las pantallas había información respecto a la atmósfera, la cantidad de agua, la gravedad y el tamaño de la Tierra.

"…" Goku estaba confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada "Nunca he sido bueno para esta clase de cosas"

"Yo tampoco, Papá" Dijo Goten "Gohan es el que sabe de esta clase de cosas…"

Goten se acerco a una de las pantallas y comenzó a leer, mientras que Goku se había sentado en un banco, sin saber que hacer.

"¡Mira!" Goten señalaba hacia una de las pantallas, ahí había imágenes de Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tenshinhan y Yamcha.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Goku confundido "Esto me recuerda al laboratorio del Dr.Gero"

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Goten

"Un científico loco que nos causo muchos problemas" Dijo Goku recordando "El también creaba androides parecidos a los que estamos enfrentando ahora"

Goku y Goten salieron hacia los pasillos nuevamente, de pronto, cientos de androides los rodearon.

Goku comenzó a atacar a los androides, fácilmente acabando con grandes cantidades de ellos, los débiles androides no eran problema para el Súper Saiyajin 3, A Goten le estaba costando mas trabajo, pero igual lograba acabar con los Androides fácilmente. En unos minutos, la cantidad de Androides se había incrementado considerablemente, y el reducido espacio de los pasillos le dificultaba mas las cosas a los Saiyajin. De pronto, se escucho una gran explosión proveniente del otro lado de la nave, y todos los Androides estallaron sin motivo alguno.

* * *

En la parte mas baja de la nave, en una oscura habitación circular con varias pantallas en los muros de esta, se encontraba el líder de la invasión, sentado en una silla que estaba en el centro de esta. Habia mapas de el planeta Tierra en las muchas pantallas, y tambien habia unos documentos sobre los los Guerreros-Z. El hombre estaba mirando a Piccolo, Uub y Gohan por una pantalla.

"Veo que los ni los Ejércitos Imperiales pueden detener a esos… Saiyajin…" Dijo un hombre con el cabello largo y plateado, que vestía un atuendo similar a los androides, pero con una gran capa de color rojo "Me temo que en el nombre del Imperio, me tendré que hacer cargo yo mismo"

"Es cierto General Adelbert…" Dijo una voz proveniente de alguna de las pantallas "Ya que si usted no elimina a la población de la Tierra y le absorbe la energia interna, Yo personalmente me encargare de eliminarlo a usted…"

"Emp... Emperador Gestahl…" Dijo el General Adelbert con una voz baja y de nerviosismo "Yo le aseguro que en un día este planeta estará muerto"

"Eso espero, General Adelbert" Declaro el Emperador Gestahl "Por su propio bien…"

El General Adelbert se levanto de su asiento y se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

Continuara… 


End file.
